Unheard
by randomcat23
Summary: A short little Irvine and Moonbay story that takes place right before the final episodes. Second and final chapter up.
1. Unheard

The beginning's kinda slow..please forgive me! Haha . . . I think this is sappy, but I had to write it, it was in my mind for a while.

Oh and yes, this takes place sometime before the final battle with the DeathStinger(or whatever that thing is called)..figure out a time! I haven't seen the last episodes in awhile..Boo Toonami....PUT ZOIDS BACK ON!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids...sigh How many times is it necessary to say this?

This fic is for all those Irvine/Moonbay fans out there!

..........................................so it starts.......................................................

The day before the final battle was crucial. The army planned, the troops prepared, and the doctors gathered supplies. Noise was impossible to get away from. And the ever thickening 'worry cloud' hung over everybody's head. The halls of the base echoed with shouts and foot steps along with the clatter of ammo scattering on the ground, dropped by nervous soldiers. Yes, everyone was busy, worrying or working on something. Except one lone mercenary.

Irvine sat in the meeting room, his legs on the table, and his eye shut. He was the only one not worried or scared, not wondering about tomorrow. Irvine sat there not caring. Oh, he was all for saving the planet and all, but disgust ran through his blood each time a solider talked like death was knocking on the door. He had heard some of them, scared and wanting to back down from the operation.

Surprised came over the mercenary when these words reached his ears. Now, not all soldiers were like this but the few that were.... The soldiers were supposed to serve without hesitation correct? He'd probably make a great soldier, his feelings often hidden, no family left and he gave himself up to death the day he became a mercenary. Irvine figured, if he died, the world would not end. His family was gone and not many people actually cared to know his whereabouts. A loner, a mercenary, according to others: heartless, sometimes cruel. Irvine's definition of himself.

Or maybe he was the one with the problem. Maybe, he was being too hard on the soldiers. Ah, well, time to cram that away in the back of his head.

His peace was shattered as the door swung open. General Herman stepped forward through the frame and glanced around the room before saying, "Hey, have you seen Moonbay anywhere?" Irvine's eye opened, his back still facing Herman and replied, "No, haven't seen her all day." Herman sighed, disappointed, and turned to leave. _"That's right, go do something else..."_

"Irvine, I need you to go find her, we plan on leaving in the Ultrasauras and she's the 'piolet'. Find her for me." And before Irvine could respond, Herman had left with other duties on his mind.

Taking in a breath, Irvine stood up, stretched and headed out the door. "Hah what the hell? Why me? I'm not under his command..damn republican army." Irvine mumbled and began his search. The long dark hallway met Irvine as he stepped outside. The mercenary scratched his head and frowned. "If I was Moonbay, where would I be?" No suitable answer came to mind so Irvine decided to roam the halls pretending he knew where he was going.

His search led him to the cafeteria, which was busy with life. "Moonbay's probably in here, flirting with soldiers none the less." And for some reason a look of disgust came over his face. Ok, maybe he knew why he frowned. Moonbay was, well, special. She was the only one who Irvine felt nervous around and the only one who could make him tongue tied.

Irvine's dark eye shifted around the room only to get glared back at by rookie soldiers. Their problem? Jealousy. Jealous that a low life mercenary got a better position in the army than they did. Whatever. He reached the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. Opening it up, he enjoyed it as the cool beverage slid down his thirsty throat. Can in hand, he continued looking for the transporter girl.

No luck was found, however. Irvine searched the whole base and turned up empty handed. Even Van and Fiona had no clues to offer the mercenary. A sigh escaped his lips as he took another sip from the can. "Nowhere else now except outside. Well that's fine with me; gotta get away from all the depression." Regaining his balance, Irvine stopped leaning on the wall and walked slowly toward the outdoors.

The night was brisk and cool as a light wind ruffled his hair. The sun was low in the sky an black clouds scattered the horizon. With a soft crunch, Irvine's boot contacted with dirt as he stepped into the evening air. A quick look around proofed that not a soul was in sight or earshot. His eye also caught the Gustav, sitting silently against the base wall, waiting to be needed again. The pink transporter hadn't been used in awhile, covered in dust, forgotten. The Zoid, alike in so many ways to the thoughts that came to Irvine's head when he approached it.

The Zoid was linked to Moonbay and apparently long forgotten feelings of the transporter girl. The Lightning Saix piolet's head was filled with memories and regrets. All the times he wanted to be alone with her. The times where he just wished to wrap his arms on her shoulders and hold her in his arms. The stories they shared while Van and Fiona slept in the back seat of the Gustav. It was disappointment to him and the weird thing was, was that if he died tomorrow against the Death Stinger all these thoughts that consumed his head would go unheard; unknown.

This whole 'searching' thing was becoming a burden. The thoughts and ideas that entered Irvine's head only made him question his actions. Should his feelings be expressed or for the protection of her heart, should they remain a mystery? _'Moonbay deserves better than a mercenary..if I told her tonight and ended up dying tomorrow....'_ "Screw it. I gotta find Moonbay and deliver the damn message. Not that Herman cares; haven't heard his whining in a while."

Looking around one last time, his eye caught his own Lightning Saix glimmering in the falling sun. A proud smile formed on Irvine's face. His ever loyal Zoid, following him everywhere. His eyes narrowed a bit as a figure moved slightly on the Siax's head. "Who the hell is that?" He trudged closer and looked up, shielding his eyes from the light. Upon further examination, he realized that it was not just any person; it was Moonbay.

...............break......................

Now Irvine's head was overflowing with questions. _"Why was Moonbay on my Saix? Has she been there all day? What's wrong?"_ The mercenary climbed up the Saix making little to no noise at all. When he finally got to the head, Moonbay made no sign that would let him conclude that she knew he was there. Not wanting to surprise her, he calmly walked up to her side and said, "Hey Moonbay."

Her head didn't turn nor did she answer right away. Moonbay's gazed was fixed on the horizon and not changing directions. When Irvine sighed and sat down she finally replied sadly, "Hey Irvine."

"That's not my usual Moonbay," Irvine stated, "What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow, what else?" She turned to face him for the first time. "Aren't you?"

Irvine shrugged and took a drink. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I try not to worry."

Moonbay sighed heavily, "You never worry," she accused. "Normal people actually care about their lives..." Her voice was slightly annoyed.

"Hey, what is your problem? Am I not allowed to be the care free mercenary that you've never had any issues with before? Come on Moonbay, talk to me." Irvine's mind had completely forgotten the reason for him coming outside in the first place.

She voiced no reply. The transporter girl hugged her knees and sighed. "If you really want to know," she started to trail off but got a sharp look from Irvine, "I, I'm worried about you Irvine." Her head turned to face him only to be met with laughter.

"You, worried about me? Moonbay?" Irvine chuckled at her answer but inside a feeling that he always hid started acting up again...the feeling of being wanted.

"Shut up Irvine! Am I not aloud to be worried about you?! You, the cocky mercenary, the man people have hunted, the one who almost got killed fighting the Geno Breaker. Irvine, you've always been there for me and if you haven't noticed, we could all die tomorrow and the Death Stinger wouldn't give a shit! ..... But I would. Everyone in this whole place is worried and how can you just sit and laugh at my feelings?" Tears came running down her cheeks. She was never this emotional about things, but this battle more than any other, gave her a horrible feeling..like if something went unsaid her life could totally collapse. Irvine needed to know..that someone cared, that she cared about him!

The harsh words had stung Irvine and all he could do was look with surprise at her. Never in his life had calm and collected Moonbay ever yelled at him like that. A small sigh escaped his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Moonbay's trembling form. He couldn't find anything to say. "I'm not going anywhere," was all that came out. His right arm quietly massaged her back and she continued to cry.

Moonbay couldn't help but blush at the fact that she was against Irvine's broad chest and that he was soothing her! His care free attitude made her scream at him and yet he didn't yell back. He didn't let that mercenary pride show. _"How much has Irvine changed over these years?"_ She completed the hug and backed away. Her hands lingered on his arms for a few more seconds before she pulled them away.

Irvine studied her face for a moment. Moonbay's cheeks were red from crying, crying over him. _"Since when did she care so much? Or has she cared and I've never noticed...or was it that I didn't want to notice?"_ His hand lingered on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. In the last five minutes he had just held her tight, possibly for the last time. In the last five minutes she just made him question his decision to hide his feelings. In the last five minutes, he fell in love with her all over again. "Is this what you've been doing all day? Sitting up here worrying about me?" He expected a sarcastic remark like _"Don't flatter yourself."_ If he got that, his thoughts would go unsaid, unheard, and unknown.

She didn't want to respond at first. What to do? _"If I answer him one way, he might leave. And the other way, it could screw up our friendship."_ Her eyes met his and she smiled. How she loved his eyes. "Yes, this what I've been doing all day. Worrying about you and what I should say if I get the chance to talk to you alone. I know you can take care of yourself; you've done it for the last 18 years of your life. But, everyone has to be cared for by someone else. And," now she was just getting into the danger zone but Moonbay decided to take the risk, "I wonder about your well being, I care where you are, and especially if you're still alive."

There she said it and Moonbay searched his face for answers. _"How's he going to take it? I didn't exactly say 'I love you' but,..."_ When she got no answer and afraid of the worst, "Irvine don't you dare laugh at me again." Her eyes glared at him, forcing him to answer.

All the past hours of thinking came down to this one moment. Moonbay was glaring at him, expecting some answer, but he had no idea what answer she wanted. _"Now? Or never? Live on with her knowing? Or die in silence?"_ He battled the thoughts. _"What the hell, she's getting all sappy too."_

Moonbay was getting impatient, her mouth began to open to speak again when his hand caught her lower jaw and he forced her to look at him. "You care about me?" he asked pondering his words, he narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? Or do you mean 'love'?" And before she could react, Irvine kissed her lightly. Always a bold guy.

The mercenary slowly pulled away and left Moonbay dumbstruck. Her eyes were wide with shock and even..happiness? "Irvine do-?" she stammered.

"No, stop right there, Moonbay." Irvine's finger covered her mouth. "I've been battling with myself for the past hours, hell no, the past few years, trying to figure you out. When I finally thought I did, you go and screw up my thought process. My feelings were never clear to me and your's were like reading a closed book. But after all this time, all that's happened, for once I'm going to ask what you feel, what you think. You know what I feel." His voice lowered as he finished, " Tell me now."

This was all happening too fast for her. Moonbay's emotions where in a jumble and his sudden kiss had shook up her heart again. "Irvine," Her gaze locked onto his._ "Why? Why now Irvine? Why, why, why?" _Moonbay was lost in her thoughts, this could be, no, this is what she wanted for all these years. Why was the little answer so hard to spit out? _It was the fear of losing him after this. _But, in the end, this chance could not be passed by."I...love you..too."

Irvine smiled slightly and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Good, now no more crying, Moonbay, you have nothing to worry about."

"What about tomorrow? And even after that?" He was closing in on her and Moonbay was so close to just shutting him up with a passionate kiss....to make him stop talking about tomorrow...she wanted no more thoughts on the dark future.

"Don't worry because I now have something to live for."

.........END.......................

A.N. Ack. I can't believe I did that! Hmmm, I think it's sappy, maybe a bit OOC but whatever. I'm a big fan of Irvine/Moonbay stuff. Please read and review! -randomcat23


	2. Where do we go from here?

(Looks around) Well, I never thought I would be posting a second chapter to this fic. It was meant as a one-shot but all you people wanted another chapter. So here it is. Hope you enjoy. It's just a yummy fluffy thing. Short too. No real plot, but hey, who cares? Double 'yay'.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Zoids. I own some Sunny D's and potato chips though.

(START)

The battle turned out successful. Possibly more successful than anyone could have wished, hoped, or dreamed. Minimal casualties, small injuries. The one thing destroyed: DeathStinger. Shattered, gone, blown to oblivion. Pick a term, all fit. Only one question remained: Where do we go from here?

Another world threat was no more. People could go back to their lives, their normal lives. Fear was gone, worry was gone. Children ran in the rain, adults played cards till ridiculously late hours, laughing. The world went back to peace. Peace was where it belonged.

But would life ever return to normal? 'Normal' would never be reached again. War leaves a large scar on all those involved, it never disappears. Imprinted in everyone's lives.

The army dispersed and sent the troops home. Officers clasped hands and ran off to their own families. Guns and all weapons were placed on shelves, hopefully forever forgotten, but unlikely forgotten. Zoids were parked in hangers, waiting to be washed and fixed. Always ready for more battles.

And that left a mercenary and a transporter standing, facing each other in the desert. Their Zoids still, and battered from the battle. Both had mixed feelings: clueless, scared, over joyed, questioning. And maybe that was the problem. In the battle, nobody could say: "I'll come back for you." Well, someone could say that, but their heart would never be in it. War was unpredictable, taking lives, saving others.

So, with the wind blowing, kicking up the sand and the sun beating down on the two figures, both stood still, wondering what came next. Both never expected to come back alive.

Staring each other down, both thought, _"Where do we go from here?"_

Irvine clenched and unclenched his fists, digging his boot into the sand.

Moonbay licked her lips, her hands hanging loosely.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Van and Fiona running up and talking at once. Van with a goofy grin slapped on his face, Fiona with one to match. The Blade Ligar pilot punched Irvine in the arm playfully. "It's finally over!"

Irvine grinned, "Well, look who it is, the hero."

Fiona and Moonbay hugged and spoke quickly about the battle, new beginnings and future plans. Chatting the day away seemed to be a good way to get rid of other thoughts. Simple things were talked about as the evening dragged on: the victory, the return of peace, and hunger. . . It was sundown before Van and Fiona jumped back in the Blade Ligar, waving.

"We'll see you guys soon!" Van yelled.

Fiona added her remark, "Make sure you keep in touch! That means you too, Irvine!"

"Just keep yourselves out of trouble!" Moonbay replied.

"We will!" Fiona and Van answered in unison. One last wave from both and the cockpit closed. The large Zoid took off for Wind Colony, straight over the horizon.

Irvine and Moonbay dropped their waving arms. Here they were again. Why couldn't they just make this easy and jump in the Gustav, mimicking Van and Fiona? Simple. It's because, this was new. This was unexpected. No battle plan here. No officer to give commands.

Staring again. Unsure of what to do. Their secret feelings were out. Both knew they loved each other. So what now? Go separate ways? Travel together?

"_Where would we go?"_

Irvine took a step closer. Moonbay did the same.

"_Why is this so hard?"_

Suddenly, an idea struck Moonbay. Maybe, just maybe, it could work. If she could put their thoughts together in a few sentences, they could get over this little period of unsureness. And she knew exactly what to say.

Moonbay began humming a very recognizable tune. One she had practiced countless times. The one that said the answer to there problem. Irvine looked at her with a question in his eyes. At the proper moment Moonbay sang, the tune rolling off her tongue with such ease, it had become a second nature.

_I am Moonbay, And I am a_

_transporter of the wasteland,_

_I am just making this up as I go along._

Making it up. Sketchy. Going with the flow. She walked up to Irvine and took his hand in hers. Looking in his eyes she said, "I know what you're thinking. 'Where should we go from here?' Right? Well, then let's wing it. This is new for us."

"Making it up as you go along, eh?" Irvine smirked. Who would have guessed that song of hers would explain everything. Something so simple. His hand tightened on hers. "Fine, we'll wing it."

Moonbay watched as he lowered his head to hers and kissed him. Short and sweet. The last of the sun rays trailed across the sky, darkness drifting in. The day's heat disappeared with the light. And two lovers laid in the cooling sand, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Congratulations on the battle, by the way, Irvine." Moonbay managed to say when they broke apart.

"Yeah, you too."

Pulling him up, Moonbay walked to the Gustav and came back with cups and a bit of food. "Dinner?"

"Sure."

She poured the drink and took a seat next to Irvine on the top of a sand dune. It was amazing how within an hour's time, so much changed. The battle ended and emotions were conquered.

Somehow, the only thing that matter at the moment was the person sitting next to them. Today's fighting had taken a permanent place in the back of their heads. The awkwardness had slipped away back into a hole. All that was important was present. All accounted for. With his arm around Moonbay's shoulders, Irvine spoke, "How about a toast?"

"A toast to what?" Moonbay bit into a piece of bread.

"Here, watch." He cleared his throat. "A toast to the DeathStinger's defeat, Van's victory, and world peace." He smirked down at her, "See, that wasn't that hard." Irvine gulped down the beverage.

Moonbay thought about what he said and something struck her mind. With her head on his shoulder she lifted her glass, "To Van's victory and all that jazz." She took a sip and then added, "And for 'making it up as we go'."

Irvine glanced down at her again, laughed, and agreed with her. Raising his glass he said, "And for 'making it up as we go'."

The couple sat relaxing, gazing at the stars. With nowhere to go, and nothing to do, what better way to spend a victory's night, than watching the stars and moving forward.

(END)

Wootness. I typed this whole chapter in one day! Does it even make sense?. (Falls over) I'm not so sure anymore. I posted it quick because I'm trying to get things done before school starts up again. (Dies) Well anyway, there you have it, the chapter you guys wanted! Now this fic is complete.Please review! -randomcat23


End file.
